


Photo Collages For My Stories

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, but not really, is it art? my sister would say no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some photo collages I use on Tumblr to act as a cover for my stories. Images are from google.com, but manipulated and edited by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil's Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't own Lucifer TV Show, or any of the characters, I just own these stories and the edits to the images.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of the Underworld grew tired of his crown. The screams of the sinful no longer gave him pleasure, he craved something more. A light to contrast with the constant darkness. He found an anomaly amongst the humans. A single woman that was unaffected by his powers, a burning light that so resembled his Father’s. He craved her and so he took her. She was intelligent, strong, full of light, and she was all his.

 

 

First cover of my lengthy on going story. 


	2. Paper Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Detective Chloe Decker is receiving many gifts.

 

Photobucket fails...had to re do all my pics


	3. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to everyone’s thoughts and/or actions during 1x08 Et Tu, Doctor?
> 
> A brief glimpse into the minds of those from Heaven, Hell, and Earth.
> 
> Very small drabbles of everyone’s thoughts; Linda, Malcolm, Chloe, Dan, Lucifer, Maze.  
> Every chapter is 300- 600 words long....Very Very short.


	4. Hard Outside, Gooey Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucifer Easter fic.
> 
> A fluffy oneshot to celebrate the holiday. Happy [Belated] Easter Everyone!
> 
> It’s not every day that the devil gets to celebrate Easter, and the Detective’s legs look so delicious in her yellow sundress…How could he resist?


	5. A Day at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when you put a Demon and a Child in a Zoo?
> 
> With a grunt Maze knocked on the door ready to face the one woman she disliked most in this pathetic realm. She squared her shoulders and reminded herself why she was here, she finally made a friend and she was determined to keep her. “So… I made a new friend.” Trixie’s soft voice echoed in her head, causing a small smile to appear on the lilim's face. I can do this, she thought.


	6. Mr. and Mrs. Decker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To catch a violent criminal Chloe and Lucifer will have to go undercover...as husband and wife. Close quarters, romantic behavior, and the threat of death looming above their heads. It will either be a recipe for love or total destruction. Will the roles be too much for our favorite duo?
> 
> I may or may not expand this story, for now it is just a scene.


	7. The Beastly Prince and The Village Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast from his home and forced to endure a monstrous form, Lucifer secludes himself from the world. Only love can change his fate.
> 
> All Human (but his family still has magic...)
> 
> Beauty and the Beast AU


	8. Drown With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lternate Universe- Mermaid and a Prince
> 
> Summary/ background:  
> He found her caught in a fisherman's net. She was bleeding from her vibrant tail and unable to swim properly. He pulled her aboard his small boat, and as her iron gaze locked with his, he decided to care for her.
> 
> Though most in the kingdom would kill a mermaid on sight, Luci tended to have a soft spot of the darker creatures of the realm.  
> It wasn't long for him to fall. So use to the quiet and soft women from court, her righteous nature and hard stares captivated the Prince. Slowly her dark stares began to lighten, laughter replaced threats, and before long the new friendship turned to love. However, a mermaid can only stay out of water for so long. The call of the sea became strong....her daughter's cries echoed in her dreams. Her tail had healed days ago, and it was time to return.

 

"You're leaving?" Luci's brow furrowed as he watched her bare feet edging towards the water. 

 

She turned back to him a sad smile upon her face. "Yes." 

 

He sighed deeply, " I want you to stay."  His voice was low and quiet. "I want you...with me." 

 

"I do not belong on the land." She glanced back out at the crashing waves. 

 

Luci walked towards her, his hand gently touched her exposed shoulder. "I thought..." He cleared his throat as his voice began to break with emotion. "I thought you loved me." 

 

Her blue eyes flashed to his, drinking in the glistening brown orbs. Her heart pounded in her chest, "I do." Her hands cradled his face, drawing him near so that their foreheads touched. "I love you Luci."

 

Luci reached up to cup her cheek, "Then stay." 

 

Her hands gripped his hair tightly, "My Sea Prince...I...I can't my daughter needs me." 

 

She let go of him and began walking back towards the ocean, tears streaming down her face. Her heart clenched in agony as she walked away from the dark haired prince, but her daughter came first...even above her own heart. 

 

Luci clenched his fists, his face full of pain. 

 

She paused at the edge where the sand met the gentle waves. She took a deep breath and lifted her right foot, preparing to be immersed in the salty water once more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is longer on my tumblr account, but I kinda like the sadder ending....the link below has a happy ending. 
> 
> http://ibelieveanthro.tumblr.com/post/143866592711/drown-with-me-alternate-universe-mermaid-and-a


	9. The Burning Bush, Don’t Tell Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snap shot of Lucifer as the Burning Bush. Just a little something to get me back into the swing of writing.


End file.
